Rise! The 'Great Eight!
by aquarianite18
Summary: in a world where wonders have no limits! a world where eight forms of magic exists and those who train with these powers, eight are chosen for a tournament from all over. and those remaining eight are the true descendants of the 'Great Eight'. our eight young students have to get over their differences and fight together to face this tournaments quests and challenges.


Chapter 1:

"SO then it's decided for this year"

"I still think it's foolish"

"Enough"

"There's no need to re-think it"

"Yes, I've checked it twice already the result is the same"

"And it's not bad to have some change"

"We just need to find the right candidates that's all"

"Actually..."

...

...

"So? Is it time?"

"Looks like it, he was pretty excited this morning"

"So...it is finally our moment"

"To bring back to the world which was sealed away"

"I've never been so patient for anything in my whole life"

"HA! I can't wait for the reactions of those idiots"

"Indeed...it was worth waiting for...worth so much"

"But now we can finally..."

...

...

In both corners where these conversations are being held, there is something similar in those rooms where those eight people in those respective places are looking at. In one room there was a tapestry, in the other statues, of the same eight beings. A blue dragon, a red phoenix, a white tiger, a purple turtle, a golden dragon, a white, winged, warrior and a black wolf with its wings and tails spread about.

...

...

All voices altogether: "IT"S FINALLY TIME!"

...

Kira stood up and watched her friends mess about with their powers of the darkness. She had spiky black hair that reached till her elbows and bangs the fell long and thickly on her face, from under which her slant silver grey soft eyes gleamed. She wore the standard uniform of 'Kiragi high'. A white long coat with dark purple cuff and sleeves, which was how Darkness wielders were to wear, under it there was a black shirt and skirt. Kira however wore a polo-necked, backless and sleeveless black shirt, her friends like her had the same clothes and all wore it in different manner.

They were all playing about with her shadow, creating different objects and having it chase after it. It was fun stuff.

Damien and Ryan, the two twins with their short shaggy auburn and brown hair with sparkling blue eyes. Ricky with his tanned appearance, huge muscular tall body and bald head with small beady eyes. Jinx, with her black hair with pink streaks in them and emerald green eyes. And the rest of her group of ten more guys and girls.

Damien: hey now looks like someone's finally awake.

Ryan: about time.

Kira: why? Is something up?

Jinx: yes class.

Ricky: well technically we're totally late.

Kira: how late?

Ricky: like half an hour late.

Damien: ahaha we are so screwed. Miss. Aria is gonna kill us later with her endless tears and pleadings.

Kira: well nothing we can do about it...what do you guys say of skipping the whole freakin class?

The group cheered.

"No you don't little sister"

Kira, turning blue turned around to see her big brother alongside his friends. He like her was a darkness wielder. With black wild hair tied back with some pins and bangs falling on his face like hers and slant wolf like golden eyes.

Kira: Ni-chii...!

Kiba smiled: imuto~

He was with his friends who were from seven other magic groups.

Fire, Adrian with blazing red hair and dark purple eyes, his uniform had crimson red cuffs, collar and lining on his long white coat.

Adrian: oho busted small fries.

Ice, Sasha had thick two long green braids and green eyes; she had wearing frosty blue collar, cuffs and lining.

Sasha: don't be ridiculous; what on earth are you skipping for? It's Miss Aria for goodness sakes.

Water, Mayuri had silver grey sleek long hair tied in a low tail and serious dark grey green eyes behind half moon glasses; his uniform with light blue shaded cuffs, collar and lining.

Mayuri: don't bother Sasha, what else are you expecting from them?

Light, Hiromi with her wavy curly dark brown hair and smiling sweet chocolate brown eyes. Her whole uniform was white with pale yellow lining.

Hiromi: Kira-chan and friends, before the President of the council appears you should get to class.

Lightning, Tancred had blonde stiff spiky hair and piercing glowing blue slits instead of pupils. His uniform had brilliant blue cuffs, collar and lining.

Tancred: yamenasai... Hiromi. You shouldn't bother with unnecessary worrying. You're the vice, so you already have enough trouble as it is. It'll serve these idiots right.

Earth, Jidanbo a boy with a muscular tall body and curly off white hair with small slant red eyes. his had dark brown collar, cuffs and lining.

Jidanbo: ...

Kiba: and? What the heck are you guys doing out of class.

Damien: geh.

Ryan: man~.

Ricky: ...

Jinx: do something Kira~ he's your brother.

Kira: if I could've done something I would've done it.

Kiba: I take it that you'll let me take you quietly and peacefully to class then little sister?

Kira: ...

Kiba: hmmm~?

Kira: ...geh...hai...

Kiba chuckled: good girl.

Kira whistled and her shadow zoomed back to her and re-attached itself to her feet. And then all followed the eight seniors to their class.

Jinx whispered to Kira: hey hey, looks like your brother and his friends are getting more and more eyes from the others. Did something happen?

Kira: not did something happen. More like something is about to happen. Nii-chi said it was something big but even they don't know the details.

Kira's brother and his friends were already quite well known throughout the campus. All with good looks, smart, hard working, and a great team with Kiba as their leader. They were all well liked and respected. And then there was Kira herself. She and her group were nothing but the complete opposite, fun loving, easy going teens who couldn't be bothered with things that asked for too much work.

Kiba reached for the handle of the room door where class was already in process.

Kiba: imuto behave okay?

Kira: ...hai...~

Kiba: good girl. Hai! Sensei! I've brought in a little surprise for ya!

Kira entered with her group. Miss Aria, with bouncy long blonde hair and big sad blue eyes and childish face turned about and suddenly broke into tears.

Miss aria: Kiba ku~n!

Kiba: hahaha hie~.

Miss aria: tha-nks so m-much. I-I didn't know wha-t I-I w-was g-g-going to do~

Sasha: now now sensei it's alright. You don't have to cry.

Miss aria: bb-bb-but these kids...!

Kira and her group: thank you~!

Miss aria: I wasn't giving a compliment.

Kira: we know.

Kiba: oi kira!

Kira: ...gomenasai.

Miss aria: really?

Kira: ...yes yes...

She heard a sigh from above and saw the rest of the seven groups sitting in their respective sections. There were all sorts of expressions on their faces. Irritation, sad, bored, angry, agitated, obnoxious, interested, amused etc...But all had the same thought in their heads "What else are we to expect of these Darkness wielders..."

But Kira couldn't care less, as she went up to her section with her friends.

'_Why should I? It's not like they know anything on what they're basing their judgment on. So go straight to hell...'_

She caught the eye of Kizer, a boy from a noble family of Fire wielder magicians. He had spiky hair, two tones, from above it was dark grey while below was black, which pointed outwards from the back while on the front were long bangs that fell down over his slant scarlet eyes.

Jinx: oh so even his majesty is here today... kya~...how nice of you to bestow upon us your warm presence Kaiser-sama.

Several girls from the fire and different sections glared at her. Kira and her girls laughed off-handedly.

Kira: nani? (What?) problem?

Miss aria: yah...onegai don't you kids.

Ryan glared a smile: haaah? Those are some arrogant looks you're getting Jinx.

A girl rose from the Light section: it's all well and good for you to slack off and then disrupt class but be more aware of the fact that the rest of us don't appreciate it.

Damien: ahaha you got scolded Ry~!

Ryan: so I did. And you know what brother I think she's right. We really have been a burden haven't we?

Damien: since you put it that way...well

Ricky and the others hid their smirks as the rest of the class looked on slightly surprised at the sudden glum look from both the twins.

"LIKE HELL!"

There was a burst from both the boys and huge shadows with gleaming blue slits and wide screaming, cackling face appeared causing the girls to shriek and the guys to jump out of their skin. Blue black ghoulish flames appeared as the mad cackling roared in the room. All the shadow wielder students were laughing their heads off and adding shadows of their own to it.

Miss aria, slapped her hand onto the desk and a flash of lightning stopped everyone: THAT'S ENOUGH!

...

Ryan: heee *clapped* nice sensei not bad.

Miss aria: eh?! Ahh... *blushed* no ummm please just settle down.

Kira: that's enough you guys. Or I'm really gonna get in trouble with Ni-chii later.

"HAAAI~"

...

Class ended and no one was given a moment to rest as the next teacher came in that instant. Rayu. He was their fighting instructor, who taught them how to deal with different beasts and against each other's elements. He had dark skin and silver grey hair, short and spiky and slant golden slit eyes.

Rayu: alright all of you all outside now, and I mean now. No messing about. I'm not as gentle as Miss Aria and you know very well what's gonna happen if you try to be stupid.

Kira, passing by him: whoahhaha kowai kowai sensei-sama kowai kowai.

Kizer: give it a rest Kurai.

Kira smirked amused: heee? Listen to this. And what if I don't?

Kizer glared, annoyed, his scarlet eyes flashing. This girl was by far most the most irritating person he had ever met. She stuck her tongue out at him as she got surrounded by her friends and him by his. It wasn't that the shadow wielders were hated; it was just that out of all the eight elements, these guys were always found irksome by the others.

"HEY KIZER~!" a happy voice took his attention away from Kira who was also called away by someone. "OI KIRA~!"

Both turned their heads towards two boys who were running towards them. One had dark brown hair, parted from the right and bangs falling all over the left side of his face, he had dark reddish brown eyes. The other was taller than the first boy. He had pale blue sky light hair and sharp slant steel colored eyes.

Kizer: Kazuya...our classes our conjoined?

Kazuya (from the wind group): yeah alongside a couple of more.

Kira: Leo!

Leo (from the light group): hey princess! Come on this gonna be fun. The other mains are here with us as well.

Light and dark, fire and water, lightning and ice, wind and earth. Everyone from these eight groups was out.

Desmond from the lightning group was joking about his friends. He had sharp stiff white hair and had slant golden brown cat eyes. Riku, a boy from the water was having a water fight with his friends. He had wavy long sea blue eyes and sad big blue eyes. Yoku, with dark golden brown tuft of curly hair and wild dark purple eyes was doing pushups, while his gang piled up small heavy blocks on top of him. Killua, the boy from the ice group was fast asleep in one corner, indifferent as always. He had frosty blue neck long spiky hair and slant half open same colored slit eyes.

Kira: heee? Even Killua huh.

Rayu: OI!

Killua woke with a start: hmm?! Wha? What is it? What happened?

Laughter as a vein popped on their instructor's face.

Rayu: it's time for training half-pint.

Killua: is that so? *yawn* wake me up when we're done okay? Good night.

Rayu sensei trembled with anger and indignation: right you brat...! I have had enough! Learn some respect! *whistle* oye! Open the gates! Time to teach these half-pints something to remember for the rest of their short lives!

Eight gates from different directions opened up and several beasts roared as they all brok free from their restraints and ran towards the kids.

Kazuya, going blue: oi oi these are level 10 beasts, the heck?!

Leo: Shinken Ni?! (Seriously?!)

"UWAAAAH!"

"Kyaah!"

"YIKES!"

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?"

Rayu: oi oi oi oi oi oi OI! The hell you are idiots running about like idiots. Get to work! Start defending! Starting attacking! This is what this class is all about! I said I ain't as gentle as the others and you should know that by now! Now get to it or be prepared to get eaten!

The beasts were Ryghons from the light, Beuatrixes from the wind, Alfifers from the fire, Salecses from the earth, Raibas from the lightning, Esplanazes from the water, Ikerzins from the ice and Zyliceses from the dark.

~~*Ryghon: it was a wolf with deadly venomous jaws

Beuatrix: they were like harpies but with the tail of a scorpion and paws of a tigers.

Alfifer: are fire serpents, wings and talons of an eagle, body of a man and face and neck of a snake.

Salec: a bull with huge horns and speed like that of a panther.

Raiba: white tigers with the ability to change their shape and size.

Esplanaz: water pixies that produced illusions and pulled in prey.

Ikerzin: snow based with body of a tiger, heads of an eagle, falcon and raven.

Zylices: black orbs that took shapes based on nightmares and ghosts of the past.*~~

Yoku: kuh! Yosha! suna no kan (sand coffin)!

The ground beneath him softened and immediately pulled him in. from underneath a Raiba a huge sand hand came out and groped the beast and crushed it.

Yoku pulled himself a bit out: did I get it?

The Raiba roared and split into different pieces and miniature versions of itself and attacked Yoku.

But Killua swept his arm and froze the small pieces and Yoku once again attacked.

Killua: isshun no toketsu (A moment's freezing).

Yoku: take this!

The fist rejoined and the soft sand hardened and broke down on the small frozen Raibas. Both of them high-fived each other smiling widely. Rayu sensei smirked slightly as he looked up behind him towards the figures who were watching from the shadows.

Kazuya and Riku both jumped and dodged the oncoming Ilkerzin and Esplanaz. Both the beasts weren't giving room to the boys to defend themselves or attack.

Kazuya: well these guys know how to work together.

Riku: hehe won't Rayu sensei be proud?

Leo: Shiroi hane sakkaku (white feather illusion).

He whistled and a rush of feathers went towards a Beuatrix who slashed at its eyes, in front of it were small white chains that leapt to life and ensnared the beast who roared in pain. Desmond laughed.

Desmond: Raiba! (Lightning fang)

He snapped his arms shut and a huge snapped down on the Beuatrix. Leo and Desmond spun about each other and thumped fists.

Leo: yeah baby! We rock!

Desmond: ahahaa! Yeah!

Kazuya: kaze no karitori (wind reaper)

He was engulfed into two strong tornadoes that crashed into each other and put appeared the boy holding a huge wind scythe. He spun the weapon about him and slashed it on the beasts as they defended themselves.

Riku chuckled: Jusui keimusho (heavy water prison).

Water gushed out from his outstretched finger tip and circled about the two beasts and trapped them. Riku pushed his palm down and the beasts were crushed to the ground under the water pressure. Kazuya jumped into the air and spinning aimed for the beasts and sliced through them just as Riku expelled his magic.

The boys laughed and split again as more beasts attacked.

Kira was calmly keeping away from the Alfifer who was jabbing its talons at her and showering her with its blazing feathers. She raised and curved her arms above her and spun.

Kira: yami kawa (darkness stream)...

Two black streams rushed from her arms and circling and twisting about each other sliced through the shadow of the Alfifer, shattering him in tiny pieces.

Kira: boring.

She looked at Kizer who was moving back from the Zylices. Its abilities activated if one was in one meter of the beast. Kira scoffed and turned away as the beast lessened the distance between it and Kizer. It rammed into the boy causing him to fall and slowly started to transform into a blurry huge beast. Kizer's eyes widened as he the beast bellowed and lunged at him snapping its jaws. Kizer stopped it with his feet, lying back on his feet.

Kizer: (Spanish) cuerpo de bomberos (fire brigade).

He burst into flames and clapped a storm of flames onto the beast that leapt back roaring. Kira shot out her hand and a black spear took out the beast

Kira: ahahah wow what a majestic performance for a royal. You're welcome.

Kizer glared: kuh.

Kira stooped, holding out a hand: now now don't look so angry-!

Kizer: Look out!

But it was too late. Kira had turned about just in time to be rammed into by a Salec and be to be pulled along by the beasts' force as he rampaged forward. Kira had managed to avoid getting pierced by the horns with but could not get her ground where she could stop the beast.

Kira: geh!

The Salec rammed her into a tree. Seven other elements based beast had all seen what had happened and had decided to join in on the fun.

Kira: Gah...! ...you...!

She looked up with her eyes glinting dangerously a black aura rising around her.

Kizer, Kazuya and Leo who had ran after it stopped midway. Riku, Killua, Yoku and Desmond circled from the other side.

Jinx: Kira!

Kira: kuso yaro... (bastard) anata wa dareda to omaimasu ka... (Who do you think...?) *her eyes flashed creating a huge image of her dark aura* anata ga mechamecha ni shimashita?! (You've messed with?!)

Rayu: ho~?

Yoku: Chikyu kuranburu (earth crumble).

Killua: Shinku no kori no yaiba (Vacuum ice blade)

Leo: yami no hikari (darkness of light)

Kazuya: Sasayaku nakazora (whispering hollow).

Kizer: Jigoku no honoo (flames of hell).

Desmond: Rakurai, watashi no tsubasa ni naru (Lightning strike and become my blade)

Riku: mizu saikuron (water cyclone)

Kira: jibun no tsumi no rensa! (Chains of one's sins).

A huge explosion and dust and rubble flew everywhere. Rayu jumped down from the beam he was standing on into the middle of the dust and snapped his fingers. Immediately in a gust of strong wind the dust broke apart and you could see the eight teens getting to their feet, slightly daze. Kira slumped to the ground. Kizer went towards her and stooped down next to her. A small trickle of blood was seen on her face.

Kizer: you okay?

Kira: ?! uhhh...um yeah...yeah I'm fine.

Leo stooped over Kizer and thumped his friends' head: idiot. Don't make us worry.

The two boys helped the girl up.

Kazuya: Rayu sensei?

Rayu was clapping alongside the other teachers who had now come out in the open from their hiding places.

Rayu: well done. Well done indeed. I'm surprised and proud of ya'll.

Riku tending to Kira: what's going on?

Rayu: congratulations. You eight pass.

Yoku: pass? Pass what exactly?

Rayu scoffed smiling and looked up; they saw that the head master had arrived with 'The Elders'. As they did a huge hologram screen appeared. On it were Kiras' older brother and friends just finishing up their side of the fight.

Kiba turned about and v-signed as his friends huddled about him.

Kiba: yo~!

Hiromi: headmaster.

The head master nodded. He looked like a frail old man with no hair from the top but waist long hair below and a long beard and small closed eyes. 'The Elders' were all robed in their respective elements color and faces hidden with the hoods.

Head master Reigai: passed in the test of qualifying for the world tournament. The tournament that will reveal this time's 'Eight' the true descendants of the 'Great Eight'.

?!

Sasha: but only eight are chosen for this purpose from different areas. Not two groups of eight but one single unit.

Headmaster Reigai: that is true child. But this time Elder Mao, read the stars and predetermined that this year from our batch we will be sending two groups. Change will always come with time. So this year your group and this group are chosen to represent our home and school in this year's tournament.

Loud cheers from all over the campus were heard. It thundered shaking the walls of the old building as the teachers cheered along and clapped.

Rayu sensei: so once again half-pints well done. The details will be given to you later and with that you'll be off. Good luck. Kira you come with me, we need to take a look at that wound.

Kira nodded and Rayu took her from the boys support and both walked together towards the infirmary.

The remaining six were still dumbfounded as the others encircled them happily congratulating them.

Leo: wha-wha-what just happened?

Yoku: is this for real?

Kizer: it looks like it?

Kiba from the hologram, making a puppy dog face: EH?! KIRA?! Imuto got hurt?! Hold on I'm coming!

Mayuri: that sister-complex idiot. Is that the only thing that got his attention?

His friends sighed as the rest of the onlookers laughed.


End file.
